The Adventures of Jakal and Cool Dude
}} The Adventures of Jakal and Cool Dude 'Is a TV show on Nickelodeon, staring the adventures of Jakal, Cool Dude, and their friends going on insane (mis)adventures in the area, Warmwood, Bermuda. The Show first aired as a YouTube short in late 2005, one year later, in Febuary 1st, Nickelodeon picked up the short and made A 13 Episode Season based off it. It Sure has grown scence then Characters Main '''Jakal '(Voiced by TheZiodedMystery) Is the main Protagonist of the show. He is usually a coward, stubborn, self-centered, and sarcastic. dispite this, He truly cares about his friends, and has a crush on Dandelion 'Cool Dude '(Voiced by Jason Tatter) Is the class nerd of the School, and, well, the whole island. He is named that because of his calm aditude He has the most phobias of anyone else on the island, and typicly hates Jackal for his uneducated nature. dispite that, he cares for Jackal in his hour of need 'Zapper Dude '(Voiced by Invader Rob) Is a video game addict, and, for some strange reason, wears an blue Stormtrooper outfit :O. he is good friends with Pineapple Head, and will do whatever it takes to help him 'Crazy Guy '(Voiced by Tom Kenny) Is a very insane student, and most of the neighborhood call Him "mental" or "Anti-Social". This is not true, well, maybe it is. Nonetheless, He is protective of Pineapple Head, and rarely hurts Him. What a good, yet insane, friend :) 'Jay '(Voiced by TheZiodedMystery) The School blue jay bully and main Antagonist of the show. He typically bully's Jackal and co. He and Pineapple Head fight eachother for Dandelion affection '''Dandelion (Voiced by TBA) A flower girl who likes to be around quiet people. Jakal and Jay both have crushes on her, and She shows hints of romantic intrest in either Cool Dude or Jakal Dad '''(Voiced by TBA) Is Jackal's idiotic Dad, who won the Oddy (Award) for "Laziest Person of the Decade". he tends to let his stupidity overwhelm Him, and this makes Him, what VillainsWiki calls, a Knight of Cerebus. Supporting '''Mom (Voiced by TBA) Is Jackals book geek, over-protective mother. if she finds out Pineapple Head and co. are on an adventure, she either forcefully join it, or give it her all to get Pineapple Head out of it, but PH never complies Gearette '''(Voiced by TBA) Is a robot girl, who has a HUGE crush on Zapper Dude, who is COMPLETELY oblivious to it Episodes Pilot Odd Island November 22, 2005 Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy try to get rid of some pesky locusts Season 1 1. Welcome To Insanity(Part 1) February 10, 2006 Dad enrolls Jackal at Neighborway Middle School. Jackal meets Cool Dude, Zapper Dude, Crazy Guy, and Dandelion. Jackal accidentally ticks off the bully, Jay. Jay challenges Jackal to a fight on the playground. TO BE CONTINUED '''2. Welcome to Insanity (Part 2) February 11, 2006 Jackal has recently been challenged to a fight by Jay, so he tries to get his friends to help. Cool Dude builds Him Jackal some weaponized boxing gloves, but Jay stole some unstable prototypes, and things get very ''hectic. Jackal Wins by swapping the pairs, BUT destroys 100$s of school equipment in the process |:| 3. Field Trip... OF DOOM February 18, 2006 The class's teacher, Mr. Drink, takes his class on a field trip. (Remember, Jackal is an idiot) Jackal strands them in a deeeeeppp in the jungle, and they try to survive. Cool Dude suggests an invention of his, but Jackal says that they should survive...... THE HARD WAY! Jackal accepts the invention anyway, and (Remember, Jackal is an idiot) He starts mashing random buttons, and Zapper Dude thinks He's playing a video game. Jackal pulls a switch, (Loud Dude told Him NOT to pull it) and they wind up in space, and Crazy Guy accidentally stabs an alien, and they wind back up at School. Cool Dude is about to swear, but the episode ends after the first 2 letters :O 4. Invasion of the Male Models February 25, 2006 Pineapple Head and Flower accedentally unleash ancient Male Models on to the world. The Male Models over pamper Flower, and PH and Flower have an argument. Jelous, PH walks out of the room in anger. The MMs then start trying to eat Flower, and Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy rescue her. Flower finds out that the Male Models were female mantises, and female mantises eat their mates. :| The mantises also thought Flower was a male mantis 5. The Evil Eye Emoticons March 4, 2006 Cool Dude meets a crazy robot named Robette, and Cool Dude's attemps to impress her prove futile. So, He gets help from His friends, and Pineapple Head (Remember, PH is an idiot) gives him a magic emoticon to practice. Loud Dude tells PH That that emoticon is the EVIL EYE EMOTICON!!!, and that it tortures people who use it, so Pineapple Head, Loud Dude, and Crazy Guy to get rid of the emoticon. Cool Dude and the emoticon battle, and Cool Dude burns his computer, thus destroying the EVIL EYE EMOTICON!!!. Cool Dude completely forgets that he ever had a crush on Robette, and She starts a liking to Cool Dude 6. Surfin' the Interwebs March 11, 2006 This episode just shows what Pineapple Head and his friends do on the Internet. Brotherle, PH's bro, joins in, and Pineapple Head, Flower, and Crazy Guy try ridiculous efforts to get him off. Loud Dude then uses his Auto-Reporter to report on Brotherle. Everyone is excited that Brotherle is off the Internet, but PH's Mom gets on the Internet, and Loud Dude tries to swear (again), but Cool Dude makes a bleep noise with his mouth, and covers Loud Dude's mouth \:( 7. Mom Problemos March 31, 2006 Pineapple Head's Mom visits the School, but all She does is embaras Everyone. Pineapple Head tricks his Mom to get her out of the School. The bad part is, Mom gets attacked by some guy in a gopher suit, called Gopher Guy. PH and Loud Dude use one of Loud Dude's newest inventions: The Gopher Locator. Pineapple Head and Loud Dude are able to track Gopher Guy and beat him up, with help from Mom. The Episode ends with Mom embarsing PH and LD by making them wear bonnets :D 8. Junkscapers April 12, 2006 When Mom forces Pineapple Head to take literal 2 tons of trash out, Pineapple Head and Cool Dude use Loud Dude's TrashBot to cheat their way out of it and use the robot to take out the garbage. However, someone sabatoges the TrashBot, causing Pineapple Head and Cool Dude to crash in the junkyard. The duo help out the Junk Keeper cover the trash, and suddenly, a robotic version of PH, named Clank Head, attacks, and Pineapple Head and Cool Dude use trash to stop it. The episode ends with Cool Dude saying "How are we gonna' get home." 9. Zombies and Aussies April 19, 2006 It starts with a beuteful day in Neighborway. It quickly turns into a stormy, and un-beuteful day, and Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy help some Austrailian exchange students get to their homes. BUUUT The Zombie Queen prevents them from doing so. Pineapple Head, Crazy Guy, and the Aussies have to fight an army of zombies! The end of the episode shows PH and CG going home after their mission, and when their gone, the Aussies pull some zipper on their heads, revealing that they were alien mantises :O 10. Big Bad Principle April 26, 2006 The School principle, Mr. Armor, is sick and tired of Pineapple Head's antics, that he begins to sue PH's Dad. Dad refuses to get a lawyer and discipline PH, so Mr. Armor tries to do the respectable thing to do: KILL PH'S DAD! When Pineapple Head hears about this, He tells Flower all about this, and they team up to stop Mr. Armor. When they get to PH's house, Pineapple Head, Flower and Dad stop the mad principle, and Dad asks if anyone wants ice cream, like the incident never happened :| 11. Color is GONE (in Color) May 3, 2006 A criminal breaks out of jail, and after the break out, he becomes a new super-villain: Color Blind. He attacks the School, hoping he can destroy any freaks. (Remember, PH is an idiot) Pineapple Head exposes himself and his friends, and Color Blind captures them, but Pineapple Head annoys him (close) to death. Color Blind grabs Him and aims a blaster at PH's head, and (Remember, PH is an idiot) Pineapple Head grabs the gun, and, interested, starts firing it, and it hits the plane their on, and PH throws the gun out the window, and Pineapple Head and His friends jump out with parachutes, and Crazy Guy makes a pun ("Aw, shoot") and they land safely. They all expect the plane to explode, but it just pops like a bubble, which is VERY anticlimactic. Que long silence, and Color Blind falls out of the sky, screaming, and lands in a landslide (literally) 12. Bully Alert May 10, 2006 Pineapple Head is fed up with Bully Boy's constant bulling, so he tries to put an end to once and for all. He goes to see Loud Dude, who has the Bully Evading Kit, but he won't let Pineapple Head have it. So, PH sneaks into Loud Dude's house and steals it. The Next Day, Loud Dude sees that the Bully Evading Kit is gone, and He quickly suspects that PH took it, so He marches straight to PH's house. Meanwhile, Pineapple Head is already at School with the Bully Evading Kit, and He uses it so many times, that Bully Boy finds out why He wasn't able to bully PH, so he takes it to Mr. Food to repurpose it so Bully Boy can use it to take PH down. Later, Loud Dude has found out that PH isn't there, so he runs to the school, but he runs into Bully Boy, who beats him up, Loud Dude takes this as a sign that Pineapple Head has left, and goes to find him. He finds PH, and they take down Bully Boy, and Pineapple Head ends the episode by wondering where exactly where they are. 13. The Revenge of the Crazy Random Guys May 17, 2006 Bully Boy is embarrassed by his previous defeat, so he calls some of the most evil villains in Neighborway: Gopher Guy, the Zombie Queen, Mr. Armor, and Color Blind, and Bully Boy intoduces them to His robot, Clank Head. They attack Neighborway Middle School, and start searching for Pineapple Head and his friends. They capture them, but (Remember, PH is an idiot) Pineapple Head drinks an energy drink, thinking it's chocolate milk, and He destroyes the cage, and procedes to do the exact same thing to all the technology. PH and his friends start fighting the villains. Bully Boy finds out, and he's prepeared to beat them up, but Pineapple Head jumps Him, and PH is able to stop this madness. They get back home, and Pineapple Head ends the episode with "See ya' next time" Season 2 Immediately after Season 1 finished production, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a 2nd season on July 22, 2006, and the 2nd season started on October 1, 2006 14. The Big Mystery October 1, 2006 It starts with Pineapple Head walking to school with Cool Dude, wondering what the heck happened several days ago (reference to The Revenge of the Crazy Random Guys), but CD turns it into an argument over which is better: toaster strudels, or waffles. Loud Dude tells them that he found somebody taped to the roof of the school, and the 3 get him down. The guy says His name is Jack-O, and that he got His name from His literal pumpkin head. They break it to their friends (and Bully Boy), and they start an investigation. (Remember, PH is an idiot) Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy think it's Mr. Food (Remember, Mr. Food is always innocent), and start asking questions, a la good cop, bad cop, and their convinced that Mr. Food didn't do it, but he did have something to do with it: He was opening the school for Mr. Armor, but he drops some duct tape, and that Mr. Armor may have stolen it: PH and CG capture Mr. Armor, and do the exact same thing to him. Mr. Armor stole the duct tape, and started fixing things the wrong way with it, and he hid it in Bully Boy's locker, and gave some to the new student (Jack-o), and PH and CG split up to find the culprit. Meanwhile, Bully Boy is getting ready for gym class, and when he open his locker, Crazy Guy surprises him, and starts questioning him. Bully Boy said that he did something generous (for once) and gave it to Flower. Meanwhile, Pineapple Head starts asking Jack-O for clues, and that Jack-O gave it to Crazy Guy. The 2 bump into each other, and Flower finds out who did this atrocious, gossip starting craziness: Crazy Guy. However, Loud Dude tells them he figured out who REALLY did it: Mr. Armor, and that he lied to them. The episode ends with Pineapple Head duct taping Mr. Armor as his punishment 15. Alien Invasion October 12, 2006 A One Hour Episode! The episode starts with a boring day at school, and everyone in class (except Loud Dude) is ready to get out, considering the playground was closed for maintenance. Lunch starts, and Loud Dude tells his friends of his newest invention: The UFO Signalizer. Pineapple Head tries to take it away from him, but Loud Dude reminds him of the last time he stole his invention (reference to Bully Alert), and that the machine is for contact with the claimed UFO sightings in Neighborway, and that he will NOT, in any way, let Pineapple Head borrow/steal/doom the world after doing one of those things. Later that night, Pineapple Head, Loud Dude, Cool Dude and Crazy Guy start trying to make contact with aliens, and Loud Dude thinks their going to be outside for a while, and goes inside to get some food, and when he's gone, (Remember, PH is an idiot) Pineapple Head convinces Crazy Guy and Cool Dude to start playing with The UFO Signalizer, and stop when Loud Dude comes back, and his friends covered their tracks very well. Eventually, they start to think they debunked the UFO claims, and that Loud Dude's invention is useless, and they go back home. The Next Morning, Pineapple Head finds that a UFO landed in His backyard, and goes to see it. A cute little alien pops out, and PH quickly becomes the alien's friend. Later, at school, the playground is still closed, the cafeteria ran out of good food, and the school day is extended. Pineapple Head sits down, and tells Loud Dude that he found a real life alien, but he says that aliens don't exist, and PH tries to convince him, but he finds out that he needs proof. PH is absent until lunch, and when he gets back, he shows his friends his new alien friend, but Loud Dude thinks that it's a stuffed animal, and Flower tries to get rid of it, thinking it's a palmetto bug, and the alien starts talking gibberish. Loud Dude gets convinced that it's a living breathing alien, and uses a translater to find out what he's saying. The alien says "I am Scout 1,234, but you can call me Alpha. I come from the planet Giberia, I am the son of Scout 1,233 and Scout 1,232, and they are probably looking for me." Pineapple Head tries to find a way to get him back home, and Alpha says it's not that simple, and if his parents finds out that he's on Earth, then they will wage war on wherever he is on Earth. Loud Dude starts fixing Alpha's spaceship. Meanwhile, Brotherle finds out about Alpha, and brings him to his high school, and Pineapple Head tries to get Him back. Meanwhile, Alpha's parents, Beta and Phi, find out that their son is in Neighborway, and plan a war on the city. Meanwhile, Loud Dude isn't having much luck on the spaceship, and needs help from Alpha, so he calls Pineapple Head, and PH tells him that Brotherle has him, and Loud Dude orders PH to go get Alpha so that they don't get killed off by aliens! Dad gives Pineapple Head a ride to Neighborway High School, and He busts into the school, and finds out that Brotherle is gonna take a vaycay at San Diego. Pineapple Head gets on a taxi, gets off, on a subway, goes to Loud Dude's house, uses his teleporter to go the airport, get's a ticket, finds His brother about to get on a plane, and says "GIVE MEH THE FREAKIN' ALIEN!" they have an argument over if it's an alien or a stuffed animal, and they battle, with Pineapple Head winning. PH and Alpha go to Loud Dude's house, and Alpha helps them fix the UFO. Then, Crazy Guy tells them that there's another UFO near the school. They get there, and save Cool Dude and Flower from being abducted, and they form an unlikely alliance with Bully Boy. They go to the playground, but Mr. Armor won't let them in, do to aforementioned maintenance, and Crazy Guy and Cool Dude defeat him, and they get in, and start using random school supplies to fight the aliens, and after a big fight, they lose, and Pineapple Head finds out that this is all his fault: He tried to take The UFO Signalizer from Loud Dude, then that same night, he got grabby with the controls, summoning Alpha, the next morning, he took Alpha to school, lost him to Brotherle, and took him back. Beta and Phi overhear this, and find out that this was just a big misunderstanding. Everything is returned to normal, and Pineapple Head says goodbye to Alpha. They hug, and Beta, Phi, and Alpha return Giberia. Loud Dude says "I think we all learned a valuable lesson: Pineapple Head, DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF WITHOUT ME KNOWING. CAPISH?" 16. Little Middle School of Horrors October 19, 2006 Pineapple Head tells the viewers 3 stories that interconnect in some way UNO: Flower and Loud Dude fight a haunted music disc ghost DOIS: Pineapple Head and Loud Dude try to stop a ninja pirate zombie robot cowboy hobo from causing freaky and wrong pranks THRES: Crazy Guy and Pineapple Head try to stop a teacher uprising going on downtown. The episode ends with Crazy Guy calling one of the teachers a "dirty immigrated cubehead" NOTE: This is the first episode to be rated TV-PG, due to Loud Dude saying "damn ninja pirate zombie robot cowboy hobos" 17. Agents of Swaggy Tupers United for Piloting Imowers Defectively October 26, 2006 Mr. Food decides it is high time for another field trip (reference to Field Trip... OF DOOM), this time, to the aerospace museum. The class finds a team of overrated plane drivers called the Swaggy Tupers United for Piloting Imowers Defectively, and they decide to join the team, but Mr. Food tries to convince them that the team is evil, but Pineapple Head thinks he's just saying that so that the class can stay on the field trip, and gets on the plane. The aerospace team says they have "special" plans for PH, LD, CD, and CG. These plans are to throw them off the plane. Helpless, Pineapple Head squeezes some pineapple juice at the team, takes some boxing gloves out, and punches the controls, sending the plane out of control, and tries to save his friends, but they fall. Suddenly, another plane comes flying, and saves the 3, and the pilot is none other than Mr. Food! He tells them that he was part of the team in the war, but he quit after the team tried to force him to pay $9,001.95 just for showing up, and it turns out they were going to throw the student out so they can falsely save them and make a few $100, the cops hear about this, and permanently fire them from the airforce, army, and good jobs all together. The episode ends with Cool Dude finding out the acronym. What is it? Use your imagination... XD 18. Out of Pineapple Head's Mind!!! November 2, 2006 The episode just shows what exactly goes on ''inside ''Pineapple Head's Head: There are secret meetings going on with his internal organs, resulting in hilarious arguments. Eventually, Pineapple Head gets a rare sickness called "Idiotic Fart-Head Syndrome", and his organs have to fight it off. However, one of his kidneys (for some reason, PH has 3) gives out, and actually dies. The good news is, Pineapple Head is releaved of the sickness, but it doesn't save his stupidity |:| 19. Loud Dude's Book Quest November 9, 2006 The episode starts in Loud Dude's house, and He's reading (not a surprise) a book, and He declairs it the best book ever, so he puts it on His Best Book Ever shelf, along with all other volumes. He finds out that he needs to return it to the library, but if he does it the old fashion way, he'll be late, and calls Pineapple Head for help, but (Remember, PH is an idiot) He tells Loud Dude to not return it to save His stress, but Loud Dude points out that if He doesn't return it on time, He will get an F on tomorrows test, but Pineapple Head reminds Him that getting an F isn't the end of the world. However, Loud Dude doesn't take the advice, invites PH, and finds a way to get the book back on time. But on their way to the library, Bully Boy steals the book, and goes to shred the book, much to Loud Dude's horror. They follow Bully Boy, and Loud Dude uses the Bully Evading Kit, and beats up Bully Boy (that's pretty badass for a nerd). They run to the library (no one else there except the librarian, which is normal) and finally return it when they have only 1 second left (that's another one of Loud Dude's badass moments), and Pineapple Head claps for Loud Dude's spectacularness that day, and Loud Dude gets an A+ (what a shock (sarcastic)). The episode ends with a bombshell crashing into the front yard of the school (don't worry, it was just the shell), and PH says "Oh, what do ya know, it was the end of the island even if you didn't return it Loud Dude." 20. Sporty Shorties Vol I November 16, 2006 This episode shows the characters playing random sports, that their no good at... Pineapple Head plays Tennis Loud Dude plays Baseball Cool Dude plays Bowling Crazy Guy plays Golf 21. Holiday Bash December 20, 2006 The episode starts with everyone celebrating an Odd Island exclusive holiday, Oddsmas (they love Christmas so much, they celebrate it twice), which is approching quickly. There is one day of school before the innational holiday, but Pineapple Head is still happy with anticipation. However, Bully Boy is demanding everybody to give him their Oddsmas Eve presents, but Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy refuse to give the bully their presents, but Bully Boy tempts them into giving him their presents, and PH says that he left his at home, and Bully Boy runs outside, steals a car, and drives to PH's house, and tries to take them. Pineapple Head and Crazy Guy, with help from Loud Dude, stop Bully Boy, and he drops a piece of paper, saying that he will take all presents from everyone in Neighborway. Pineapple Head uses Loud Dude's newest invention, The Present Peeker, to try and stop Bully Boy. Pineapple Head is able to stop Bully Boy, and everybody can celebrate Oddsmas in piece. And Bully Boy gets charcoal and clothes. 22. Strangest Episode Ever!!! January 3, 2007 An awards show is taking place, and everyone is hyped about who gets the Strangest Story Ever!!! award. Pineapple Head and his dad have and awkward conversation about awards, and Dad tells his so that he got the Oddy (award) for Laziest Person of the Decade??? award. PH dosen't want that award, and a blackout occurs. PH's friends gather around an electric fire started by Cool Dude. Flower says "This can't happen!!!!!!!!! No power means no awards, no awards means no Calmest Person of the Decade award, no CPotD award means no boyfriend for me!!!!!!" PH calms her down, and decides to tell the story of when George W. Bush visited Odd Island, but Dad stops him by saying "But the president of the USA never visited Odd Island", and everyone else say his name with a noticeable tone of annoyance. Pineapple Head decides to tell his story: It starts on a nice sunny day in Neighborway, birds are flying, the grass is growing, and the sun is shining. That was on a building wall paper. Everyone is succumbing to pollution in the enviorment, the grass is shrinking, the sun is covered by clouds on all ends, and we see a blue jay running off with a sack of money. Loud Dude is tired of the suburban pollution, so he calls some Russian exterminators. The exterminators find the source, but they fall down, no breathing. Pineapple Head is oblivious of it, and he finally sees it, so he calls the only person who can help. Dad interrupts by saying "But PH, we never had a history of pollution", and everyone moans. Pineapple Head continues on with his story. The next day, a bus arrives, and it makes the clouds covering the sun go away, the grass growing, and the blue jay turns back into a regular bird. Cool Dude says "Who let a hippie draw this scene?". A person comes out, and reveals himself to be George W. Bush, president of the United States. PH shows W. around, and George says he has to see the pollution causer. Crazy Guy tells Bush that it's at the muffin factory, when Dad interrupts by saying "But there is no muffin factory in Neighborway.", everyone moans, and Cool Dude says "Oh my gosh, Dad!!!" Pineapple Head continues with his story. Loud Dude tells Crazy Guy that it's at the propane factory, which is dark and gloomy. Bully Boy shows up, and says that he hates W.. Pineapple Head says that Bush will be the president until somebody overthrows him and dictates the USA. They go to the propane factory, and Bush asks how dangerous it is. Loud Dude responds by holding a cat near it, the cat dies, comes back to life, and says "I still have 5 lives left", before walking off. Bush is able to stop the pollution, and leaves. The story ends, and the power turns back on. It turns out somebody was filming it, and Pineapple Head gets the Strangest Story Ever!!! award. Dad says "But George isn't the president of Odd Island.", and Loud Dude says "Dad, did you hear anything Pineapple Head said?", and everyone but Crazy Guy leaves. Crazy Guy takes out a recorder, and says "Note to self: never allow Pineapple Head's Dad at story time.". He stops recording, puts it back in his hammerspace, and leaves the building. o_O 23. Nerds Gone Wild January 10, 2007 It starts with a nice sunny day (for realsies this time), and Pineapple Head strolls by, talking about his personal problems to himself. Loud Dude gets aggrivatted by it, and says "PH, stop talking about your personal problems, you son of a donkey anus!!!". Pineapple Head gives a very supprised face, takes him to the hospital, and the report is: ''Dear Pineapple Dunce Your friend has a severe mental disorder called "Disbehaving Nerd Syndrome". Have fun with your new wild nerd friend, and I hope with all my heart he kills you Love, smartest person in the world, Dr. Hellowmehnameesstoopeed Loud Dude and PH actually have fun together due to the mental illness, but, at midnight, Loud Dude disturbs Pineapple Head and keeps him from sleeping by making a sandwich, reads age-inappropriate books out loud, and chases the house cat around the house. Later, at 2:00 AM, Loud Dude turns on the TV, turns it on a nature documentary. Pineapple Head wakes up after 3 minutes of sleep, and is relaxed by the amazing scenery. Loud Dude says "Go back to bed, PH, cause things on this nature doc is gonna get pretty NC-17.". 3:00 AM. Pineapple Head hears a car crash, goes downstairs with a crowbar, and sees Loud Dude playing Panda Simulator. This conversation occurs: PH: Loud Dude, I heard a car crash, and why do I see no flaming tires spinning around? LD: Well, Pineapple Head, I need some education, and what better way to get it than play a violent simulator game about the. most. harmless. bear. evah!!! PH:...... How long have you been playing that? LD: Sense 2:02 AM. PH: Sorry Loud Dude *unplugs computer* I need sleep, and you do too *goes back upstairs* LD: He'll come back down PH: *from room* No I won't. Loud Dude continues to keep Pineapple Head up. 12:00 PM. Pineapple Head goes insane, takes Loud Dude to a mental hospital, and Loud Dude comes back, as his normal obidient, nerdy, self. There're both relieved, and the episode ends with Crazy Guy showing up, saying to the audience: "Hello, viewers of Odd Island. I'm here to inform you that we were not trying to offend any dummies or smart-alecks out there. No dum-dums were kept up during the making of this episode" Category:Comedy Category:Television series